This invention relates to liquid crystal compositions having positive dielectric anisotropic properties and adapted for use in field effect mode liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly to liquid crystal compositions having a low threshold voltage, a wide mesomorphic range and high reliability.
Field effect mode liquid crystal display devices can be operated at low voltage with reduced power consumption, rendering cells serviceable therefor over a prolonged period of time. Thus they have found increasing use in desk-model electronic calculators, electronic timepieces, measuring instruments and like cell powered electronic devices.
However, display devices have not been provided yet which have satisfactory characteristics and which are adapted to be operated by a single compact silver oxide cell (cell voltage: 1.57 volts) or lithium cell (cell voltage: 2.8 volts) directly coupled thereto.
This invention provides liquid crystal compositions which are very useful for field effect mode liquid crystal display devices to be driven by a single silver oxide or lithium cell and which are prepared by mixing together suitable proportions of various liquid crystal substances each having its merit and demerit.